


Bend but not break

by brittp94xo



Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. Drink. Throw 'em back 'till I lose count."Russell Westbrook is so good at acting he should have like five Oscars already - or Russ will never let the public, the media or his peers see him break. But privately? That's a completely different story.





	Bend but not break

**BREAKING NEWS: KEVIN DURANT RE-SIGNS WITH GOLDEN STATE WARRIORS ON 2 YEAR DEAL, WITH PLAYER OPTION.**

When Russell sees those words plastered across the screen on ESPN, he immediately turns the TV off as he felt his blood boil. Walking into the kitchen, he grabs a few bottles of alcohol and starts drinking.

This had turned into a routine of sorts for Russ over the past couple years ever since Kevin left. The departure of the talented small forward (and the love of his life) had absolutely devastated him, although Russ would never let it be publicly known. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

People seemed to think that he had beef with Kevin, that he hated him and that was an easy assumption to make - especially with his social media updates. Cupcakes on Instagram, the shady tweets, questionable song choices on Snapchat, clapping back at KD in interviews.

But that couldn't be further than the truth, he didn't hate Kevin. Well, maybe at one point. That was all over though, because he truly understood why he left. A small town like OKC was never going to be enough to hold a guy like Kevin down. But no elite franchise wanted him, not when he was drafted and certainly not now.

Now it just fucking hurt to see Kevin in Cali - happy, successful, winning championships. Doing all the things that Russell thought he'd being at this point in his career, but now it seemed to end up as a guy who could "never win the big one".

And Russ isn't stupid. Hell, he has a college degree from UCLA to prove it. He knows that all of the MVP awards, triple-doubles, gold medals aren't gonna mean shit until he gets a ring. But is he really willing to sell his soul and ruin the legacy he's spent years building? Nah. Russell Westbrook may be many things, but a sell-out is not one of them.

So maybe Kevin is enjoying success with the Warriors, but he probably hasn't had a decent night of sleep in nearly three years. And while Russ might be damn near killing himself carrying this team in OKC, at least he can look himself in the mirror. He can't say the same for Kevin, and for now that's enough for Russ.


End file.
